


Truths and Dares

by Yoruai (yoruai)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruai/pseuds/Yoruai
Summary: Oma manages to rope Kiibo into a game. For every question asked in this game, Oma has to tell the truth, but if he does then in return Kiibo has to fulfill a request, no matter how embarrassing.Little does Kiibo know the length Oma is willing to go for something physical with his favorite robot.





	Truths and Dares

Kiibo was tired.

Oma had been chasing him all day. All day since the robot got caught keeping watch to make sure he wasn’t up to anything bad. 

He had ended up following the boy to a more secluded area and… well… seen him in a vulnerable position as he napped.

Of course, getting the better of himself, Kiibo had gone to get a closer look… and Oma had woken up.

Now the dictator was basically terrorizing him as he chased him all around the school calling for him like he was in a game of hide and seek.

The face the young dictator had on, however; was one of someone on a hunt, rather than someone playing a game.

He had just seen him napping! He didn’t think it was that big of a deal. 

Oma, obviously disagreed.

Finally, Kiibo made it back to his room, slamming the door and locking it as he let out a sigh.

“Honestly… he needs to learn not to terrorize people so much…” Kiibo murmured.

He was about to go relax, when he suddenly began to hear soft clicking sounds, the doorknob twitching slightly.

Oh…. oh no…

Oma could pick locks.

Oma could pick locks and Kiibo had basically ran into an area with no escape.

The clack of the door unlocking hit the robot like a ton of bricks.

The door creaked open, and Oma peered in. 

“I… found...you….” Oma said, his smile looking dementedly twisted as he creeped into the room.

“O-Oma-kun… perhaps you should leave… I mm… I didn’t mean to invade your personal space and I apologize… so you can go back to your day.” Kiibo said timidly, hoping he could deter the dictator from whatever mischief he was trying to make him the center of.

“Aww, what’s wrong.” Oma purred out, leaning close, “Don’t you like me?”

Kiibo glanced to the side, letting out a small sigh as he fidgeted, “I wouldn’t… use the word like.”

“Mm… fine, you don’t gotta say it if you’re shy, but…” Oma continued his advances, backing Kiibo up till he stood by the bed, “I interest you… you can’t lie to me about that… Always following me, keeping tabs on me… trying to keep me out of trouble even though when i’m around you I tease you…”

“M-mh… “ Kiibo glanced to the side, “This… is true, I… I guess I cannot deny that I see you as someone who I need to keep an eye on.”

“Why you, though? Mm?” Oma leaned up and traced his hands over Kiibo’s body as he nestled against him, “You could just as easily ask others to help. Kaede and Shuichi I’d think is enough, and if you were genuinely worried i’d be doing bad they’d no doubt help.” The dictator stood on his tiptoes and dragged a finger playfully up Kiibo’s torso, and neck, before cupping his cheek, “Yet you always try to keep an eye on me on your own…”

Kiibo shuddered, his body attempting to process what Oma was saying as he let out a soft whine. “I-I just… don’t want to burden anyone-”

“Liar.” Oma said quietly, his tone turning icy, “Don’t lie to me… I hate…. When people lie to me when it’s so obvious…. Do not take me for a fool, Kii-boy~” 

His tone, it was so deadly, yet it somehow also sounded like a mother scolding their child when they did something inappropriate. 

Kiibo didn’t know how the small dictator managed to sound menacing and sweet at the same time… like a demon luring in its prey with the prey knowing full well it was going to be devoured whole.

“O-Okay fine… fine…” Kiibo gave up, “I… I just don’t understand you… You’re so different from any other human that i’ve ever met, and I can’t fathom how you function.” 

Oma rested his head on Kiibo’s chest, closing his eyes to focus on the soft whirring of the intricate mechanisms with in him as he hummed, urging Kiibo to continue.

“I don’t like your behavior. I don’t like how rude you are to me and I know you’re dangerous so I should keep my distance but… but I…” Kiibo let out a shaky sigh, “I… I want to understand you. It may just be because it’s in my programming to want to understand… but despite every logical prerogative and protocol in my body telling me being near you is a risk to my self preservation, a small voice overrides that and tells me I shouldn’t care… that I should try to understand.”

“Mm…” Oma snuggled against Kiibo more, looking like he was dozing off as he tilted his head up and let out a soft sigh, “How about a game then?” He said softly.

“A… A game?” Kiibo said with a pout, “I already don’t like this… your games are usually fairly one-sided, Oma-kun…” 

“Mm” Oma shook his head, looking sleepy as he swayed with the robot, “Not this time… I won’t cheat, because I’m genuinely interested in this game…” He gazed up at Kiibo, looking as if he was in a daze as he gave a small smile, “Think of it likeeee, truth or dare.” He said with a chuckle, “If you want to know something, you can ask, and I will tell you the truth, no lies… but…” Oma tipped forward, smiling when Kiibo lost his balance and they toppled onto the bed, “in return… you have to do something for me. Whatever request I ask you have to do it, or the game is off.”

Kiibo sputtered, “What? Th-That’s not- I um… C-Coercion will not work with me, Oma-kun!” Kiibo tried to scoot out from under the dictator.

Oma pinned him, his face falling into an even stare. “It’s not coercion, you can tell me no whenever you want. But if you ever refuse to do something after i’ve told you a truth, then I won’t answer you anymore.” 

Kiibo whined at the pin, cursing his feeble strength as he relaxed a bit under the dictator, “mh… Do… you promise?” 

Oma let his signature grin slip onto his face, “I will, and that’s not a lie, if for some reason i feel like I can’t tell you the truth, I’ll admit that I lost~” He said as he scooted closer to Kiibo, leaning close, “And you of all people should know… I hate losing… I won’t lose.”

Kiibo felt his face overheating, steam coming out of his ears a bit as he weakly shoved Oma back a bit, “O-Okay, Okay!” I get it…” he whined, letting out a soft sigh, “I’ll… I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’ll trust you, Oma…”

Oma grinned, bouncing lightly on Kiibo’s hips as he got comfortable, “So should we start the game now? Ask me anything! I gotta prove myself to the stupid robot in order to get points right~?”

Kiibo frowned, “You’re such a- mngh…” Kiibo glanced to the side, “Well… I guess there is something I’ve been wondering… if… if you promise you won’t lie then…” Kiibo looked up at Oma shyly, “Why… do you pick on me so much?” Kiibo asked quietly, “Yeah you pick on others, but you seek me out and put me down much more than anyone else… even our current predicament came from you finding me and not leaving me alone so… why?” 

Oma stared at Kiibo for a few moments, before laughing, “jeez, Kii-boy, you could ask me anything you want and you ask me a question that’s THAT obvious?” He teased.

Kiibo pouted, looking to the side s he let out a flustered sigh, “I-It’s not obvious to me! You said you’d help me understand you so… s-so answer it!” 

Oma’s laughter faded, and his eyes opened a sliver and stared at Kiibo intensely, “Because I like to tease you, stupid robot.” he said lowly, the rich tone of his voice sending shivers down Kiibo’s spine.

“W...What?” Kiibo sputtered, glancing around with a troubled frown as he sighed, “I don’t… understand-”

“Y’know, they say when little boys tease little girls… bully them… push them to the ground and tug their hair and make them cry… they do it because they like them.” Oma lay fully on Kiibo, keeping his hips straddled around the robot as he lay flush on him, “I think… that’s the easiest way to spell it out to your toaster brain. You’re fun, so I like to play with you.”

Kiibo whined in annoyance, “So not…like as in romantic just… You like me because i’m fun to play with…If this is how you treat people you l-like… I’d hate to see how you treat people you hate…” Kiibo mumbled.

Oma’s smile fell, and his bangs fell to hide his expression. “People I hate go away.” Oma said matter of factly, “They don’t deserve to exist in the same space I do if they make me feel something like hate… so they just… dissapear.” 

Kiibo trembled, the icy even-ness of the words spoken sinking into him like a stone, “O-Oma-kun…. Th...thats-”

“That was a lie~” Oma interrupted, letting out a laugh as he tugged Kiibo to sit up, smiling at him with a childlike glee as he grew excited, “Anyway you got your truth, and now I get my dare~” he said with a giggle.

Kiibo felt dread seep into the core of his circuits. “M-mh… Okay… wh-whatever you ask of me, I’ll… try to comply.” He said quietly.

Oma’s giggling intensified as he leaned close, “Aww, is Kii-boy scared? Don’t worry, I promise I won’t ask you to do anything you can’t do. M’not gonna make you kill anyone or do anything super baaaad. I promise everything I ask will just be between you and me.”

“Mh… O-Okay…” Kiibo tried to calm himself down, gazing at Oma, “What is your um… request…?” 

Oma smiled, leaning forward, “If you have a dick… let me play with it.” He purred out, “If you don’t, then you get a free pass this time~”

“Wh-WHAT?!” Steam released from Kiibo’s ears again as he let out a shaky sigh, “Wh-Why request that of all things!” he asked, looking a bit woozy from the request.

“Aww c’mon, I’ve been wanting to know if you have a dick for ages and you NEVER told me!” He said with a pout, “And if you do have one I wanna know how it works! Does it ejaculate? Does it have functions? How big is it? I must know for science!” 

Kiibo’s mind was whirring at this point, and he let out a few shaky breaths to calm himself.

Oma pouted, “Do you just not have one? Awh… don’t tell me you get a pass, because that would suck-”

“N-No… no I…” Kiibo let out a shaky sigh as he glanced to the side, “You… were truthful with me… and I have no reason to believe you lied when answering my question so… “ Kiibo let out a small whine as he shifted a bit, “I… if it answers your question… I do not get a pass on this request.”

Oma’s eyes lit up, “REALLY?! Oo, lemme see lemme see! How do I get it out?” Oma shot off him, and spread Kiibos legs, looking eagerly between them as he began to palm at the plates around Kiibo’s thighs. 

Kiibo sputtered and shot away, “W-Wait! Oma-kun geez…” Kiibo frowned, getting up and removing his plating himself.

“Eeeh?” Oma pouted, “I wanna strip you.” he whined, bouncing on the bed.

“Removing my plating is a delicate process. Perhaps as a request later I can instruct you on how but… for now let me do it.” he said as he got the plating off, now able to take off his pants. Kiibo shyly brought his hands to the built in parts on his crotch, removing the red piece from its slot and setting it aside.

Oma gazed at him excitedly, making grabby hands at Kiibo as he let out a whine.

Kiibo flushed, feeling his cheeks burn from the slight overheat as he went back to Oma, gazing to the side, “The built in part I just took off protects… very delicate sensory receptors and parts connected to my core processor that have to remain slightly exposed for… this sort’ve stimulus to emulate what humans feel.” he let out a sigh, “if… you touch what my protector was covering… my body will naturally respond and… you’ll get what you asked for.” He said quietly.

Oma squee’d, gripping Kiibo by the hips and tugging him forward as he sat on the edge of the bed. The little dictator gently slid his hands over the hexagonal indentation, noticing a rounded nub sitting within it that looked very much like the tip of something that he knew well.

Oma gently rubbed over the nub, marvelling at how soft this particular part of Kiibo felt.

“A-Ah-” Kiibo gasped, his legs trembling a bit as he gazed to the side.

“Mm…? Does that feel good, Kiibo?” he asked softly, teasing and pressing eagerly at the nub and feeling it under his fingers. Oma squirmed a bit as the tip twitched, before a shaft extended out, giving the bulbous tip he had been fondling a shaft that could not be mistaken for anything else.

“Holyyy… it’s so nice…” Oma marveled curiously, stroking over the shaft of the newly revealed organ.

“M-mnhah…” Kiibo groaned out, “It… it was made after surveying a large multitude of females from around the world, and is made to the specifications of the height and girth of reproductive organ that the largest amount of women found most enjoyable…” Kiibo gazed to the side, “My creator also specified that… should I find a partner I wished to copulate with that the experience be as natural for both parties as it could… so he paid extra attention to detail to make it feel like the real thing to the other person.

Oma could agree with this.

The shaft wasn’t small, not by any means, and seemed much too… nice to be considered average. It wasn’t comically big or seemed like it’d be too much to handle either. The actual material that composed the dick itself Oma couldn’t place, but it was warm and twitching at his touch and felt like an actual dick… it even had a slit…

...ah?

“Kiibo… somethings beading up at the tip of it…” Oma said as he curiously gazed at it. “Mmm…” He leaned in and curiously licked the fluid. “Ah… it’s sweet...”

“Ah… th-that… is um… just another way to make things enjoyable for my partner as it were… I don’t have to eat food, but if I do it’s broken down and changed within me into a fluid that’s safe to empty into my partner's body orally, vaginally or anally… it will have the slight taste of whatever I ate though…”

Oma giggled giddly as he nuzzled the side of his shaft, “Your… creator was kinda kinky wasn’t he?” he said as he kissed the side of the warm shaft, “Ah, well… my thanks for creating such a fun toy to play with~”

“I-I’m not your toy, Oma-kun…” Kiibo stuttered out, biting his bottom lip as he let out a whine from Oma kissing and nipping the side of his shaft.

“Mm, but right now you are, Kii-boy~” He teased out, darting his tongue out to run it over the tip, “you said I could play with you… and I fully intend to enjoy my request~” he said with a giggle, before taking Kii-bo into his mouth”

“A-Ahn~! Oma...-Kun that’s-” He tried to keep himself from bucking his hips as he fisted his hands at his sides, “I’ve never… really touched that part of me that much… everytime I did I didn’t know if I liked the sensations it gave me.”

Oma hummed around Kiibo’s shaft, gazing up at him before pulling back a bit, “What about now? Do you know if you like them now?” He said sweetly, dipping his tongue into the slit and roving over it easily.

Kiibo let out a cry, his hips bucking forward into the dictators mouth as he gazed to the side in embarrassment, “I… I do not hate it… this feeling…” 

“Hnnh~” Oma pushed himself onto Kiibo’s shaft, allowing the tip to caress the back of his throat as he urged Kiibo’s hips to move.

Kiibo began to moan, the noises soft as he thrust in and out of the tight heat that was driving his circuits insane.

The robot had never felt like this before.

Kiibo pushed harder, his hips snapping forward as he hesitantly took hold of Oma’s shoulders to keep him in place.

Oma allowed for the treatment, his eyes closed and mouth wrapped around the pistoning length as saliva pooled along the shaft and ran down the dictators chin to drip onto the bed.

It looked so obscene, but for some reason the sight made Kiibo more eager.

Kiibo honestly didn’t know what was different. He didn’t think it was comfortable last time he had touched this part of himself, but now he felt like if Oma stopped he was going to die.

God he needed it… he was so close… so close to what he didn’t know, but it was coming.

As if sensing his desperation, Oma pulled off his shaft and stroked it eagerly. Pumping the shaft and running his tongue along the tip as he let out a soft moan of encouragement.

That noise drew Kiibo over the edge, finishing with a soft cry as thick clear ribbons shot from him to run over Oma’s face, hair and tongue in delicate ribbons, effectively marking him.

Kiibo stuttered as he sat on the bed, trying to catch his breath to keep from overheating as he trembled, “O-Oma-kun...m’sorry I didn’t mean to get you dirty-”

“Are you kidding? That was fucking great.” Oma said with a laugh, licking the sweet substance from his lips before smearing the streaks on his face a bit with his fingers, “Mm… and it’s so sweet… you’re not allowed to eat anything but sweets from now on Kii-boy.” he said with a smile.

“Ah… but I can’t taste it… how will I know if somethings sweet…” Kiibo shook his head, “Wh-Wait! You talk as if this is something that’s going to continue!” the robot said with a blush.

Oma chuckled, “Well that’s the game isn’t it? Next time you ask me for something… I may just ask for something a bit more intimate y’know…” Oma smiled as he wiped his face, getting as much of the sticky substance off his hair and face as could while he smiled, “I look forward to getting to know your body, Kii-boy~” he said with a chuckle.

Oh god what had Kiibo gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another fic that I need to finish but this one is dying to be written in my brainholes, so I'm gonna write it.
> 
> Finished the game not too long ago and my body is ready for a side story >w<


End file.
